Roy Boy
by Chuui
Summary: Emily Hawkeye visits Madame Christmas and the girls to introduce them to her new daughter. Roy Mustang takes a liking to her. One-shot.


**A/N: I have a ton of Mustang/Hawkeye family headcanons and a ton of them come through in this fic. I'm always happy to talk about them, because there are a lot. All you need to know is that Riza's mom knew Roy's parents and Chris before he was born to understand this fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Is that you Emily?" Madame Christmas said as she immediately noticed the woman with long blonde hair and dark skin as an old friend.<p>

"Chris, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'm surprised you recognized me." The woman said as she walked toward a stool to sit down at the bar.

"Don't be silly, it's been only a year or so, and you do have some unique looks. Also, I'd rather you refer to me as Christmas while we're in the bar, if you don't mind."

"Oh right! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, as you can see this place doesn't really get crowded until later." She had been so focused on her old friend that she didn't even notice the practically silent bundle she was carrying in her arms. "Oh, is that who I think it is?"

A wide smile spread across Emily's face. "Yes! This is the reason I wanted to come back and visit!" She unwrapped most of the blankets and held up the child to her face. "See Riza, this is an old friend of mine! This is my daughter, Riza!" The baby simply looked at her with wide eyes before eventually scanning the rest of her surroundings.

"I can't believe it. You've got some guts Emily, eloping and running away from home just because you were pregnant. I guess she is kind of cute though. Was it worth it?"

"I can't say that everything went as planned but in the end it looks like we're managing. I don't regret my decision. It's a risk for me to visit as is but I had to come see you. I can trust you not to tell my father about me being here, that would not end well."

"I respect your wishes but don't you want him to meet his granddaughter? I know he was angry at your pregnancy but there's no way he wouldn't want to meet his grandchild."

"It's his fault I had to run away; I just can't face him, not yet. Can we not talk about it please; this was just supposed to be a short trip so I could meet up with some of the girls again. When I left I had to leave so abruptly I barely had any time to say goodbye, I want everyone to know that I'm okay. I also want my daughter to meet everyone! Don't you want to meet everyone, Riza?" She was met with the girl staring at her mom, not saying anything. "She's not even a year old yet but she's very smart trust me. She's quiet now but if you ask her to say something she'll say it, watch! Riza, can you say mama? Ma-ma."

Riza twitched around in her arm but then spoke as she said she would. "Ma-ma."

"Very good! Now, can you say Christmas? Chris- mas."

"Kiss maaa!" Riza replied.

"She's not perfect with all her letters yet but she's pretty good, right?"

"Very smart indeed." Christmas replied. "Not to go back to the topic, but where is that old coot you married anyways? I barely got to speak with him before you left."

"Oh, Berthold? He's not an old coot! I mean he is a bit older than me but age is just a number. I invited him to come along but he said he'd rather stay at home and get some extra research time. He isn't the best with babies but he tries his best." She let out a long sigh. "Last week I asked him to read Riza a story before bedtime and he decided to read her one of his alchemy tomes! He's a really smart guy but how could he be that clueless? "

"Sounds like the first year of marriage is going about as well as most marriages do."

"Don't get me wrong, I love him but he has obviously never had to deal with children before. Speaking of children how is Roy? I haven't seen him since I left; I wonder if he's all grown up."

"If you call an almost four year old grown up then yes, he's doing fine. He's probably somewhere in the back playing with the girls or reading, want me to call him? He probably won't remember you but I'm sure you'd be happy to see him." She turned around faced the back of the bar. "ROY GET OUT HERE SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She calmly turned back around as the running footsteps towards them grew louder. Not even five seconds later a small black haired boy popped out from behind the counter.

"Who is here to see me?" The boy asked as soon as he came to a halt in front of his aunt.

"Oh my god! Roy, do you remember me? It's Aunt Emily, I was friends with your mom and dad and all your sisters!" Emily excitedly looked him up and down, examining exactly how much he had grown in such a short time.

"I'm sorry Miss Aunt Emily, I don't remember you." He said, genuinely confused. "Why are you holding a baby?"

"I'm sorry; he's always asking a million questions. He's a curious one." Christmas said.

"It's alright! This is my daughter, her name is Riza." She held her out to him. "Do you want to hold her? You guys can be friends."

"If she is a baby why isn't she crying? Babies are crying a lot."

"You see, Riza is a very good baby. She doesn't cry a lot. She's really good at talking though." As if on cue Riza started to babble and hold her arms out to Roy. "I think that means she likes you! Hold your arms out and you can carry her, just be careful you hold her tight and so she doesn't fall."

"Don't worry! I'll keep her safe!" He excitedly held his arms out and accepted her into his grasp, cradling her like she was the most important thing on Earth. "She's warm, and soft, and she doesn't cry. I like her." He turned to Christmas and looked at her with the most serious face he could come up with. "Can I keep her?"

Emily couldn't help but burst out laughing while Christmas was just sort of embarrassed. "No Roy, you can't keep her. She's not a toy. How would you feel if I just gave you away to anyone who asked?"

"Does that mean no?"

"Aw Roy, if you like her that much maybe I'll stay here for a bit longer, but unfortunately she has to go home with me. You can hold her all you want while I'm here though." Roy was sad for a moment but then his face lit up again. "She can talk a little but too, maybe she can say something for you? All you have to do is say 'Riza, can you say mama?' but with your own word."

"Mama!" Riza exclaimed more excited than before.

"That's right! Now Roy you try."

"Alright! Riza, can you say Roy?"

"B –b-b-boy!" Riza finally got out.

"Noo! It's Roy!" Roy yelled back.

"Boy!"

"Roy!"

"Boy!"

"ROY!"

"Boy!"

"Miss, your baby is broken." Roy gave up. "I don't want her anymore."

"Now now she's still learning, you can't blame her Roy-Boy." Christmas said.

"Haha, that's really cute, little Roy-Boy." Emily joined in.

"My name is not boy! It's Roy!"

"No Roy, it's just a nickname. See it rhymes, Roy-Boy."

Roy furiously handed Riza back over to her mother. "Aunt Chris you know my name is Roy! Why are you doing this to me? Ivy! Michelle! Jane! Aunt Chris keeps calling me Roy-Boy!" He said storming back into the bar.

A female voice could be heard in the distance. "Roy-Boy? That's so cute! Ladies look it's little Roy-Boy!"

Emily once again couldn't contain her laughter when she heard them as she turned to talk to Riza. "Hear that Riza, I think you started a new trend."

Riza just chirped happily and continued to exclaim her newly learned word.


End file.
